What holds us together
by finallyfree22
Summary: Beca is struggling for her life and her freedom. Will Chole and Aubrey be able to free her from her demons before they and Jesse take over.
1. Chapter 1

Aubrey had stayed at Barton for grad school, she was not able to perform with the Bella's but was still heavily involved in all the practices and competitions. Chloe had failed several of her class on purpose just to stay a Bella a few more years.

"Beca can you get the door I am in the shower" Aubrey screamed hoping Beca could hear her over the music that was blaring from Beca's room.

"I got it, are you or Chloe expecting anyone"

"No, I don't think so" Aubrey screamed back trying her best to hurry up so she could find out who the visitor was.

"Hold up dude I am coming" Beca screamed at the person on the other side of the door.

To Beca's surprise, their stood Jesse holding a beautiful bouquet. She grabbed the flowers from his hands very roughly.

"What do you want Jesse, I told her last night I was done and did not want to see you right now," Beca said placing her arm on wall blocking Jesse from coming into the house.

"Beca I come to apologize, I was a complete jerk yesterday and I swear it will never happen again I swear." He said as he gave those puppy dog eyes that he knew Beca could not refuse.

"Jesse I mean it, if you ever hurt me again I swear it is over," Beca said not realizing that Aubrey had finished with her shower hearing the conversation.

"Jesse what the crap did you do, how did you hurt Beca. Beca are you ok?" Aubrey said storming her way across the room getting straight into Jesse's face.

Beca grabbed ahold of Aubrey's arm "Wow calm down Aubrey he just hurt my fillings yesterday, he was joking with me about one of my mixes and I took it the wrong way. He was just trying to be cute with his remark and I was being over sensitive you know how I get when it comes to my music."

Aubrey knew there was more to the story than Beca had said. But she also knew you could not make Beca talk unless she wanted to. She decided to not say anything to Chloe about it. Knowing the redhead would get worked up and jump to the worse conclusion without the facts. She just had to watch Beca little closer for a while

She looked between Beca and Jesse stepping away from Jesse. "Ok, fine but Jesse just for the record, her mixes are wonderful quit being a jerk," Aubrey said then storming off into her bedroom to finish getting ready.

"Ok, that was close. " Jesse said breathing a sigh of relief.

"I mean it Jesse this is your last chance"

"I promise I will be good. Are we still on for our date tonight, if so I will pick you up at 7" Jesse said giving Beca the puppy dog eyes again.

"Yea we are still on for tonight, now if you will excuse me I have to get ready for a class" She opened the door giving Jesse a kiss bye.

Beca made her way back into her room. She didn't have a class today she just used it as an excuse to get Jesse to leave and to shut up before Aubrey came back into the living room. Plus she just wanted to be alone and think to put her head down on her desk to rest for a bit before she started working on her mixes. She had not been sleeping well for a while due to stress with Jesse, School and the Bella's. Before she knew it she was completely crashed.

"Hey, can I come in for a minute," Chloe said knocking on Beca's door. After Beca didn't reply she slowly open the door. She could not help but smile seeing Beca hunched over at her desk sound asleep.

Chloe felt someone's hand on her shoulder "What are you doing?" Aubrey asked not seeing the sleeping DJ. "Look at Beca's she is crashed." Opening the door a little more so Aubrey could see in.

"How in the world is that comfortable? She is going to hurt after she wakes up" Aubrey stated as she let out a little laugh.

"I don't know, should we try to wake her and make her lay down. She still has several hours before she needs to meet Jesse"

"Really Chloe, do you remember the last time we woke her up. I am surprised we are still alive. I will just pick her up and carry her to bed. It seems a lot safer than waking her up. Plus she has not been acting right lately I think she is in desperate need of some sleep."

Aubrey was able to get Beca into the bed without even waking her up.

"Have you been lifting weights or something?" Chloe said as the made their way back into the hallway.

Laughing at Chloe's comment Aubrey let out a little laugh. "Far from it, the DJ does not weigh hardly anything. Especially compared to dragging your drunken butt in the door several times, she was a piece of cake"

"Kiss it, Aubrey, now go get ready, before you are late for class" Smacking at her butt walking away from Aubrey.


	2. Chapter 2

2 months later

"Hey Aubrey have you noticed anything weird with Beca lately" Chloe stated as she and Aubrey were sitting down at the table eating dinner.

"Yea come to think about it, I have noticed she has not been herself lately. Kind of distant and looking like she is completely worn out." Aubrey said just about the time the door opened.

"Hey Beca, I put you a plate in the microwave it should still be warm, If you are hungry?" Chloe said smiling at Beca as she made her way into the kitchen.

"No, thanks, Chloe. I grabbed a sandwich while I was out with Jesse earlier"

"Ok, hey Beca do you have any plans for the rest of the night?" Aubrey said before Beca could go to her room and lock herself in for the night.

"Just working on some mixes why?"

"I was thinking we have not had a movie night in a while and since tomorrow is Sunday and none of us have to get up early. That we could have one tonight, what do you say?" Aubrey said

"Please Beca, I miss movie night and we will let you pick out the movie as long as it is not a horror movie. Unless you or Aubrey want me in one of your beds tonight." Chloe whined knowing that Beca could not say no to her when she was whining.

"Fine, but I pick the movie. You guys finish up here and I will go get some comfortable clothes and find a movie" Beca said making her way down the hall.

Beca finished up what she need to do and made her way back into the living room finding Aubrey and Chloe sitting on the couch. Each one had taken the end leaving Beca the middle.

Half way through the movie Aubrey noticed some having breathing coming from the other side of the couch. Turning her head she saw Beca fast asleep.

"Hey, Chloe look" Aubrey pointing her head at Beca who had her head laid back sound asleep.

"Ok, who is going to be the brave soul and wake her up this time" Chloe laughed

"I will just carry her to bed. Poor thing looks exhausted. Will you help me get the doors?"

"Yea, not a problem," Chloe said standing up while Aubrey was picking Beca up.

"Sometimes I fill like we are Beca's parent's having to carry her to bed," Chloe said as she held open the door for Aubrey.

Aubrey just gave Chloe a sad smile as she laid Beca in bed covering her up. As Aubrey was making her way out the door when she felt Chloe's hand grab her arm. "What's wrong," Chloe asked. Aubrey didn't respond she just kept walking making her way into the living room sitting down on the couch placing her head in her hands, trying to give herself a minute to think.

Chloe made her way over to the couch sitting down next to her best friend placing her hand on Aubrey's knee.

"Ok, Aubrey you are starting to scare me what is going on?" Chloe said being very concerned she had never seen Aubrey this upset.

Taking a deep breath before she spoke. "Chloe do you remember a few months ago when Beca fell asleep at her desk and I carried her to bed."

"Yea I think so. Why?

"Before I tell you please don't freak out and go running into Beca's room," Aubrey said giving Chloe a pitiful look.

"Ok I won't but please Bree tells me what is going on. You are starting to scare me"

"When I carried Beca to bed a few months ago she was not heavy at all. But this time she was extremely light. I say she does not even weigh 100 pounds, Chloe. Plus I swear I could fill every bone in her body" Aubrey said with tears starting to run down her check.

Chloe could not speak as she started running what Aubrey had said through her head. Was Beca sick or was this something she was doing to herself. Either way, Beca was sick and needed their help. Had she seen Beca eat anything? Come to think about it she hadn't. Beca would always come up with some excuse to get out of eating. Saying she had grabbed a bite to eat before she came home or that she had done ate earlier when everyone was gone.

"Earth to Chloe you ok over there," Aubrey said placing her hand on Chloe's knee this time.

Chloe was finally pulled out of her trance "Have you seen her eat anything in a while."

All Aubrey could do was shake her head and say no. She was now stuck in her own head. How had they not noticed that their friend, their sister had starved herself?

"What do we do?" Chloe asked

"I don't know, but all I do know is that we have to find a way confront her about this. We can't keep letting her go on starving herself and us not try to do everything in our powers to stop her." Aubrey stated, looking up at her best friend noticing the tears that were running down her face. She hated seeing Chloe cry which made her want to go wake Beca up right now and scream at her for making Chloe cry, for making her worry and most of all for Beca more less killing herself slowly.

"Should we tell the other Bella's about this and have some form of an intervention?" Chloe said sounding severely worried.

"No, I don't think we should tell them just yet. I say tomorrow we confront her about it first and see if we can get anywhere and if we can't then we can rethink about telling the others" Aubrey said grabbing ahold of the red-head.

Chloe snuggled up into her best friend's side needing the comfort right now and knowing Aubrey did too.

"I can't lose her Bree," Chloe said baring herself deeper into Aubrey.

"I can't either Chloe," Aubrey said holding Chloe a little tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning both Chloe and Aubrey go up early so they could both talk and think about how they were going to bring all of this up to Beca. It was not going to be an easy task but it was something that neither girl could ignore any longer, their best friend's life depends on doing everything in their power to help her.

Beca had woken up to the smell of bacon frying. Gosh, she was so hungry she thought to herself. But knowing there was absolutely no way that she could dare eat it. She had to lose this flab that was on her, she had to be perfect for herself, Jesse and the Bella's. After laying there for a few minutes, thinking of an excuse to give Aubrey and Chloe on why she would not eat. She finally made her way into the kitchen.

"Good morning girls, the food smells great Chloe," Beca said making her way over to the coffee pot, that was her one weakness that should not give up regardless of the calories it was the only thing that kept her functioning.

"Morning Beca, breakfast will be ready in a minute," Chloe said spinning back around to finish making the waffles.

"No thanks, Chloe I am not filling to good this morning."

"Come on Beca I made these just for you, it's your favorite" Chloe whined knowing Beca could not resist.

After a few minutes, Beca finally agreed to eat some taking her seat next to Aubrey. She could tell something was not right, Chloe was being extra nice and every time Aubrey would look at her it looked like she was going to start crying. Beca was able to finally finish at least half of the waffle, but the only problem with her eating something was that she knew she had to come up with an excuse to get to the bathroom to throw it back up.

"Thanks for breakfast guys, I am going to go take a shower and when I get out I will clean up the dishes," Beca said trying to excuse herself from the table.

Aubrey and Chloe gave each other a knowing look. They had to stop Beca from going into the bathroom. They both knew why she was.

"Wait up a second Beca, what are your plans for the day," Chloe said.

"Nothing really going to finish up some homework and try to finish a few new mixes I have been working on, why?" Beca responded back.

"We were going to see if you wanted to have a girls day with us, either lay around here all day binge watching Netflix and eating junk food or maybe go shopping, " Aubrey said standing up from the table.

"Didn't we have a girl's night last night and by the way how in the world did I get into my bed last night," Beca responded scooting closer to the door and closer to the bathroom.

"Actually that is something I wanted to talk to you about. Why don't we go into the living room," Aubrey said making her way out of the kitchen standing between the bathroom and Beca.

"Ok," Beca said sounding a little worried about it. "But first let me go jump into the shower for a minute. I got really hot last night and was sweating really bad I need to take a shower first,"

Chloe made her way up to Beca wrapping her arm around the Dj's shoulder. "Come on Beca it won't take but a few minutes then you are free to wash your stinky butt," Chloe said trying to gently nudge Beca into the living room.

Beca had finally had all she could take. She needed to get to that bathroom as soon as possible her stomach was starting to hurt her really bad. "Seriously guys let me go take a shower then I am all yours"

Aubrey knew she had to finally say something. "Beca we can't let you go into the bathroom, not yet anyway." As she made her way over to where Beca was standing.

"And why the heck not, you are not my boss Aubrey I can take a dang shower anytime I want. What is y'all's problem this morning anyway" Beca said back knowing she hated raising her voice any to either of the girls but they had done lost their minds this morning.

Aubrey gave Chloe the knowing nod. "Beca we are worried about you and just wanted to talk to you about it, so why don't you come in the living room with us," Chloe said laying her head on.

"Beca me and Chloe, both know why you want to go to the bathroom. You want to go in there to make yourself throw up the little bit of food that you just ate, and we won't and can't let you do that Beca"

"Have you two seriously lost your minds, I want to take a shower that's it. Now if you will excuse me, I am done with this crazy conversation." Beca said trying to make her way to the bathroom.

Before Beca knew what was going on Aubrey was standing in her way completely blocking her path. "Beca, no we both know you have a problem and you need help, you asked earlier how you got to bed last night and the answer was that I carried you. While I was carrying you it felt like you. You felt like you weighed well under 100 pounds and I could fill every bone in your body."

"Please, Beca we both know you have an eating disorder and we just want to help you. We love you and only want the best for you. So please come talk to us let us help you or at least understand what you are going through."

"Chloe I promise you I don't have an eating disorder or anything I am just tired and Aubrey you must have gotten a lot stronger cause I am a fat cow and there is too much fat on my bones to see or fill them. It's nothing but flab. So now let me know go" Beca said trying to push her way past Aubrey getting more and more aggravated as Aubrey was able to hold her own and not move a bit.

"Seriously Beca listen to yourself, this is not you," Aubrey said as she grabbed ahold of Beca trying to get her to calm down.

"Dang it Aubrey, let me go. So what if I am going to go throw up. It's none of yall's business and plus I need to. I am nothing but a worthless piece of crap that deserves this. I deserve to starve and I deserve to throw it back up when I failed to resist food. I am not like yall I can't just eat whatever I want and stay skinny. I have to go to extreme measures to be skinny which I am far away from." Beca screamed trying her best to get loose of Aubrey's grip.

Everything went completely quit all that could be heard was Beca still grunting trying to get free from Aubrey and Chloe trying her best to hold back the sobs. What in the world had gotten into Beca who had told her beautiful friend these horrible things about her and why did she believe them? Chloe did not think her heart could break anymore until she realized Beca had stopped fighting against Aubrey and had started sobbing as her feet went weak beneath her and Aubrey slowly lowering her to the ground.

Chloe instantly went to Beca's side, as Aubrey was able to position herself behind Beca while, "Beca sweetheart you need to calm down." Chloe trying reassuring her.

Before Aubrey or Chloe knew what was going on Beca had thrown herself into Chloe's arm. The only thing they could do was be there for their friend. Chloe wrapped her arms around her little DJ as Aubrey started rubbing circles in Beca's back. Trying to whisper reassuring words. In between the complete heart breaking sobs Beca just kept repeating "I can't do this anymore"


	4. Chapter 4

Aubrey and Chloe continued to hold their friend close for almost an hour until Beca had finally run out of tears to cry.

"Hey, Beca why down we go sit on the couch and talk for a bit," Chloe said still hanging onto her friend for dear life.

Beca didn't respond she just pushed herself off of the floor and made her way into the living room. Aubrey and Chloe were right behind her.

"What do you want to talk about Chloe? How I am a horrible fat piece of crap?" Beca said laying her head back onto the couch.

Neither Aubrey nor Chloe knew what to say they had never heard the little DJ talk so badly about anyone especially herself. It broke their hearts to see her in so much pain and think so little of herself.

"Beca please listen to me, you are not a horrible fat piece of crap. You are a wonderful, beautiful, talented and severely skinny amazing person. Why do you say those horrible things about yourself?" Chloe said taking Beca's hand into hers.

"Because of there true Chloe." Was all that Beca could respond.

"Did someone one tell you those things. Because you use to not see yourself that way." Chloe responded back.

Chloe got her answer when Beca did not answer and just started staring at the floor like it was on fire.

"Who was it Beca," Chloe said. But still not getting any kind of response from the small DJ.

Aubrey had remained quiet the time. She had her suspensions that had done this to their DJ.

"Was it Jesse, Beca is he the one who has you doing these things and thinking so bad at yourself?" Aubrey finally spoke up looking straight at Beca avoiding looking at Chloe she knew the redhead's face would not be a pretty sight.

"Is it true, is Jesse the one that has called you those things" Chloe was finally able to say getting over the shock of what Aubrey had said. She had always liked the boy and was the one that pushed Beca to get together with him and to stay with him.

All Beca could do was nod her head before she started crying again. Aubrey was the first one to grab ahold of Beca's chin making her look up her. Aubrey slowly took her thumbs and whipping the tears that had fallen from Beca's eyes.

"Beca please listen to me. You are none of those things and Jesse being the one that has said those things and I know he knows what you have started starving yourself and making yourself throw up. Just shows he is a piece of crap his self for doing this to you. Please leave him and let me and Chloe get you some help. If you keep this up Beca's you are going to end up dying and neither I nor Chloe can survive on this earth without you."

Beca continued to make eye contact with Aubrey after she had finished talking "Bree I want to stop this I just don't know if I can and I absolutely can't leave Jesse I love him and he loves me"

"Beca we will do whatever it takes for you to get healthier and overcome this. But you need to leave Jesse what he is saying to you is mental abuse Bec. If he is the one making you stay so scary skinny how do you think he is going to react to you getting help." Chloe said.

"I am not going to tell him and neither one of you can either. Plus I don't know if this is going to work, I have tried to just eat before. But it's just not that simple. I don't know if I can beat this. Then it will just be another failure in his eyes and yall's" Beca responded back

"For one Beca you tried before on your own now you have me and Chloe to help you regardless what it takes. If I have to hold you after everything you eat just to keep you from throwing up. Regardless what you need we are both here for you and will do anything in our power to help you beat this, Even if you need someone to yell at come to us we will take it. For whatever you need and for a second thing you are not a failure and we won't let you fail at recovery. You only have to options in this recover or die. And we will not let that happen Ok" Aubrey said grabbing ahold of Beca as she had started to cry.

"How about we go lay down in bed and watch a movie it's been a pretty exhausting morning." Chloe spoke up after Beca had calmed down some.

All three girls made their way into Aubrey's room to watch a move and curl up on the bed together. They spent the rest of the day both clinging to Beca scared to let go scared of what the future held for the small DJ all they knew was that they could not let her go without one heck of a fight.


End file.
